


this is gay

by Jansen_or_Bituin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansen_or_Bituin/pseuds/Jansen_or_Bituin
Summary: something short and sweet and stupid that i came up with in the showerdon't worry, i'm working on a proper kleinmell storycross-posted on amino





	this is gay

**Author's Note:**

> i added a tidbit with jared's point of view and some more dialogue just now and it ended up being suggestive oh my god hahahaha

Michael feels the phone in his pocket vibrate. Already knowing who could be texting him at this time, he quickly whips it out and confirms his suspicions.

"the truth come out," the first line of the text says, followed by another. "does michael mell is GAY??"

He lets out a short, hearty laugh and rolls his eyes. He promptly types down a response, biting his lip and trying his best not to laugh again.

"jared we're fucking married"

A reply comes not long after.

"just checking babe ;) maybe you've just been bamboozling me for the past years ;9"

* * *

Jared slumps down on the couch, phone in hand. He is bored as fuck and his husband isn't home yet. Well, that doesn't mean he can't mess with him. He opens up his feed and starts browsing for the perfect meme to send to his husband.

His eyes glisten when he sees something and he immediately sends him a text.

"the truth come out," the first line of the text says, followed by another. "does michael mell is GAY??"

He didn't have to wait for a response. 

"jared we're fucking married" 

Jared lets out a laugh and types back, "just checking babe ;) maybe you've just been bamboozling me for the past years ;9"

"that meme is dead. you're lucky i love retro things." 

"but you love me more?" 

"nah dude, i don't know, bob marley is pretty great" 

"fuck u michael" 

"not now babe i'm at work" 

Jared can't wait until he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! that was.. my first contribution to the bmc fandom... 
> 
> also shout out to my friend strange.person/8_themostamazingtrees_8 <333 ily and my first kleinsen fic will be dedicated to you
> 
> check her first fic out om she's really great: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435721
> 
> i'm also on amino hmu guys
> 
> last note!! i need someone to beta read my kleinmell story when it's done. i don't want to end up writing them wrong and misportraying the scenario so shoot me a message if you'd like to help!


End file.
